


Pharmacy Run

by gunmetal_ring



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Greene Farm (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunmetal_ring/pseuds/gunmetal_ring
Summary: The pharmacy run goes very differently than Glenn had expected.
Relationships: Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Kudos: 8





	Pharmacy Run

Maggie's tough to read.

She's pretty. Beautiful, really. She can actually pull off a cowboy hat, and she rides her horse like a cowboy, too. Well, cowgirl, I guess. Or maybe Zorro. Which is kind of intimidating.

She doesn't really seem interested in talking to me, though.

"You know, normally, this is the kind of thing I do on my own. Solo. Sort of my thing, you know? I'm a loner."

She doesn't say anything.

I try again. "You alright?"

"Fine," she says, in a way that means she's not fine.

There's a pit of guilt sinking in my stomach. I know it's probably my fault. "I saw the look on your face, back at the well."

She doesn't respond. I don't want to assume, but... "Never seen one killed up close before?"

Still nothing. Guess I was right. "Guess it's kind of a shock."

I feel like I should apologize for bringing it up, or for helping to kill it in front of her, but isn't that kind of patronizing? She's old enough to handle herself.

Still. I remember - barely - how sick I felt the first time I saw one killed. The first time I killed one.

Maybe I should apologize.

"You know, being out on the road, we've seen a lot." Too much, sometimes, but I don't want to think about that. "Guess we've gotten a little numb to it."

I've always thought that was a good thing - it's a lot easier to survive when you can compartmentalize - but maybe it's not.

She rides up to the pharmacy, and stops the horse. "Whoa." Then, without looking back at me, she says, "I guess so." She's clearly not pleased.

Well, I tried.

I slide off the horse, and there's a sign in the window

_Take what you need, and God bless  
_

Huh. That's surprising - it's obviously already been raided, but Maggie's come here before. Which means that people are actually taking only what they need. They're not stockpiling just for safety.

I didn't think there were still people out there like that.

I can't tell if that's stupid or kind. Daryl would say it's stupid. Dale would say it's kind.

Actually, Dale might say it's stupid, too.

Whatever.

She opens the door and I follow her in.

She finally looks at me. "I'll go see what antibiotics are left. What else is on the list?"

"Uh..." Honestly, I don't remember. All I can think about is Lori's TrueBlue. Whatever that is. But I'm supposed to be discreet, so I just hand over the group's list. "Why don't you get started?"

"What about you?"

"Uh, I'm gonna look around. See what's worth grabbing. Just some general stuff." Kind of vague, but whatever. It's not like we shouldn't do it anyway. Or, well, maybe not, according to the sign.

Maybe it is stupid.

I grab a basket and walk around, taking whatever might come in handy, making my way across the store. Maggie's been in the back for a little while, so I should probably do it now.

I don't know what the hell a TrueBlue is. Feminine hygiene section, sure, okay, but that could mean pretty much anything. Not helpful, Lori.

Baby shampoo, tampons, pads - actually, I should probably grab some of these, just in case - or maybe I shouldn't, since apparently we're not supposed to stockpile - condoms, "scented wipes," whatever the hell that means, baby powder, prenatal vitamins... Jesus Christ, there's so much feminine hygiene shit.

But then I see it, just laying in a pile on the floor.

Holy shit. It's a pregnancy test? Lori's pregnant?

I immediately wonder if it's Shane's or Rick's, but that's a shitty thing to think. Maggie sneaks up behind me and asks, "Whatchya got?"

 _Shit_. I shove it in my bag and grab the first thing my hand touches. "Um, uh, nothing! Just, like I said, general stuff." But then I look down at what I grabbed.

Fuck.

Fucking _fuck_.

Oh, shit. I can't look at her. Oh my god.

"Condoms." She's incredulous. Yeah, that's fair. I can't believe I fucking grabbed _condoms_.

I don't even know what to say. It's - I'm - I'm speechless. Literally speechless.

She's even more irritated now. Great. "You got a girlfriend I don't know about?"

"Me? No. No." No. Shut up, Glenn.

She raises an eyebrow. "Then you're a pretty confident guy."

What? What does that mean?

Oh my fucking god. Oh no. No no no no no. This can't be happening. Fuck.

"No! No, no no! I - I - I wasn't - I would never -," but of course I can't get a fucking word out. Jesus fucking Christ, Glenn, pull it together! What the fuck!

"Something wrong with me?"

Great, now I offended her. Why is this happening to me? "No! No, I, uh - would - I would never... have sex..."

And I'm speechless again. This is a trap. I can't say anything right. Oh god. "Uh, I'm. I'm lost, I."

Not better, Glenn. Goddammit.

She's just looking at me, and all I can do is wait for her to flip the fuck out on me.

But then she says, "I'll have sex with you."

What?

I blink. "Really?" Oh god, I said that out loud. That's embarrassing.

And then, because I can't do anything right today, I ask, "...why?"

She raises her eyebrow again. God, that's cool. "You're asking questions?"

I shrug. "Okay, I can't help _wondering_."

She shrugs too. "It's not like our options are vast these days." She drops her bag, and pulls off her cowgirl hat. _God_ , that's cool.

She looks back at me, and takes off my baseball cap. Is this happening?

She leans in, and she kisses me.

Holy shit. It is. It's happening.

But then, she pulls back, and says, "And you're not the only one that's lonely."

She sounds sad.

I guess I never thought about it like that. I've been with a huge group of people, getting smaller and smaller, but we've been together for a while now.

But still. She's right. It doesn't mean I'm not lonely.

Then she pulls off her shirt, and takes off her bra, and I can't help but look down. And when I realize I'm very obviously staring at her tits - breasts, I should probably call them breasts, tits is rude - I immediately look up.

But what if she gets offended by that again? I don't want her to think there's something wrong with her. There's _nothing_ wrong with her. Definitely nothing wrong with her breasts.

I can't manage anything, except, "Wow."

Okay, well, that's embarrassing. I sound like a virgin. Not that I'm super experienced, or anything. A couple girls in college doesn't exactly make me a player, or whatever. And it's not like pizza delivery is a great way to meet people. But still.

She seems to appreciate that, though, which is nice.

Then I realize I'm just standing there, practically drooling, and I mentally kick myself. Get in the game, Glenn.

I yank off my shirt, and kiss her again.

God, she's beautiful.

I slide my fingers through her hair - god, it's so soft, and she smells so good, like sweat and horses and grass. I probably don't smell very good, stuck in a well with the walker before. But she doesn't seem to care.

I feel her running her hands down my chest, and she hooks her fingers into my waistband. It _is_ actually happening. Oh my god.

She slips her hand into the front of my pants, and rubs me, and I can't stop the stupid grunt I let out, but at least she's only laughing at me a little.

"'S been a while, huh?"

I can feel myself blushing. "Well, it's like you said," and to keep her from saying anything else I just kiss her again.

I'm into it until I hear movement outside, and I pull back and motion for her to be quiet. I peek around the corner of the shelf to look, but I don't see anything besides the horse.

The horse is shifting on her hooves, so that was probably what I heard, but just to be safe I lock the door and whisper, "Let's move back, just in case," and I grab our clothes and pull her hand to follow me behind the shelves.

I lean her up against the pharmacy counter and run my finger under the waistband of her jeans and whisper, "Okay?"

She nods and unbuttons them, and I pull the zipper down and slide the palm of my hand into her underwear.

 _Wow_. Not gonna make it about me, or anything, but what an ego boost.

"You're so wet," I mumble, kissing her under jaw, and I can't even be bothered to feel embarrassed that I just said that.

But she huffs out a laugh, and murmurs, "Well, what did you expect?"

I pull back to look at her, and she looks back at me, clearly waiting for something. So I slide my hand down even further, rub the heel of my palm against her clit, and slip my finger just inside her, and I watch her close her eyes and make a little half-smile.

I kiss her again, and her hands come up to my neck, curl around the back of my head, pulling me closer, and she bites at my lips. Oh my _god_ , she's so hot.

She grabs my other hand and yanks it up to her tits - breasts, whatever - and yeah, I totally forgot about them. Whoops.

There's no way I'm gonna be able to kiss her and finger her and rub her nipples at the same time - I'm good at multitasking, but not _that_ good - so instead I just lean down and suck on them, and judging by the sound she makes that was the right call.

Holy _shit_. I can't believe how hard I am. It almost _hurts_. I mean, yeah, it's been a while, but _wow_. I squeeze my dick and grunt around her tits - yeah, no, they're tits for now - and she pants out, "Keep goin'," but I pull out of her and she glares at me. "What the hell, Glenn?" 

"Just thought of - can I just -," and I yank off my jeans and fold them inside my t-shirt. I look back at her, and say, "I can make it comfier, if you wanna give me your jeans."

She shrugs back, and tosses me her pants. I fold those up in my shirt, too, and drape it under her shirt over the counter so it won't dig into her back.

I pull back, and she's got a soft look on her face, and she smiles at me, which makes _me_ smile, and then she waves her hand in my general direction. "Keep goin'."

I crouch and pull down her underwear, and I can't help but stare at her. How is she so pretty, even down there? Pink and wet and her hair is somehow the same color as the hair on her head. It's like her body is perfect.

"Ahem." I look back up and she's clearly impatient, judging by the raised eyebrow. Right.

I feel my cheeks turn red, but I pull her underwear down all the way and fumble to get mine off in the least embarrassing way possible. But there's no way to do it that's not embarrassing. Whatever, she was gonna see it sooner or later.

I stand back up and run the back of my hand up the inside of her thigh, and she draws in a quick breath, and when I suck on her earlobe she lets out an _mmm_ and shifts her hips around. I can't help but grin at that.

She flicks my shoulder. "Quit smirkin' and get back to it, already," and so I run my thumb over her clit. She shudders, and I kiss down her neck and curl my finger, sliding the flat of it against her, and I feel her dripping onto my hand. _Shit_ , that's hot.

I rub her clit a little harder, and she starts panting, and she tastes so _good_ , from her neck to her collarbone and down her chest to her tits, and when I scrape my teeth underneath them, she full-on _moan_ _s_ at that.

She's gotta be able to feel how _hard_ that makes me against her leg, but I know I should make her come before me, so I lick back up to her nipples, and slip the tip of my knuckle inside of her, finger still curled in half.

She pants out a muffled, "Quit teasin' me and just _do_ somethin' about it," and I look up at her and she's got both her hands covering her face.

So I straighten out my finger to rub inside of her, and swipe my thumb side-to-side over her clit, and she just moans out, "Oh, god."

I tug at one of her hands and mumble, "Hey, lemme kiss you," and she curls her fingers around the back of my neck and pulls me to her.

I slip another finger inside her and she wraps her leg around my thigh, and moans into my mouth, and _fuck_ , I feel my dick jerk at that.

I rub my thumb in circles on her clit now, and she's more or less just breathing heavily on my lips at this point, which is just fine with me, and I'm going faster and faster and faster until she starts rubbing against my hand and so I start sucking on her tits again, running my teeth across her nipples, and she curls her hands back into my hair and clenches _hard_ around my fingers and I see her bite her lip until it turns white.

She opens her mouth and seeing as how her thighs are squeezing my wrist I know what's about to happen, so I kiss her again and she groans into my mouth.

 _Fuck_ , that's hot. Jesus Christ. I can't _wait_ to feel her.

I feel her pulsing against my fingers, and she bats at my hand. "Too sensitive," she gasps, and I yank my hand away like it's on fire.

"Oh, shit, sorry -," and she just pulls me back to kiss me again.

Her breathing slows a little, and I grab a condom from the box on the floor.

Well, actually - "You're not too, uh, sensitive to -," and she shakes her head.

"Just don't use your fingers on me for a little while," she says, and pulls me back in to kiss her again.

I fumble with the condom packet as much as I can with my eyes closed, which isn't really much at all, and I can sense her rolling her eyes. She grabs it from my hand and pulls back to rip it open.

I reach out to take it back, but she just whispers, "No, I can." And she grabs my dick and rolls it on, and starts pumping her hand around it.

My eyes squeeze shut and I blurt out, "Oh, god, that feels good," and instantly, the tiny bit of smugness that flared up when I made her come vanishes. Every time I open my mouth I say something embarrassing. I gotta just shut the hell up.

But she just chuckles, and says, "Kinda the point," and keeps going.

I can feel it building inside me and I really, _really_ don't want to come before I get inside her, so I push her hand away and mutter, "Fuck, Maggie, can I -," and I feel her nod against me.

I angle my dick up and when I slide in we both sigh at the same time. That's kinda nice.

I start to move inside her, and _god_ , she feels just as good as I thought she would, and she hooks her leg around the back of my knee and I slip in further. _Christ._

She rolls her hips against me and runs her fingernails up and down my spine, and I can't help but shiver against her.

I pinch her nipples, and she pants, "Harder, harder, oh my _lord_ , Glenn -," and I want to - _anything_ to make her say that again, Jesus Christ - but it's gonna kill my wrists.

Fuck it. I just lift her up and lay her across the counter.

She gasps a little at that, and wraps her legs around me, _fuck_ , actually, this is fucking _perfect_ , her tits are like a work of _art_ , and they're _made_ for my mouth, and I lean down and suck at them and pump faster and faster into her and she squeezes my ass with her heels and I feel her knuckles dig into my groin so she can rub her clit, and I wish I could do it for her but _god_ I can't do anything besides yank her further off the counter and fuck into her, I'm almost there, I'm _almost_ there, fuck, _fuck_ , and I bury my head between her neck and her shoulder and get a faceful of her hair and I choke out, " _Shit_ , Maggie, I'm gonna -," and I come inside her, and I'm panting so loudly, I can barely catch my breath.

I don't realize that I stopped moving until she slaps my arm and groans, " _Glenn_ , keep movin', I'm so close -," and I try but ow, _fuck_ , my dick is _way_ too sensitive right now for that, so I pull out and shove my fingers into her instead, and she's grinding at her clit so I bite at her nipples - god, they're _perfect_ , all red and hard, and I keep pumping my fingers til I feel like my wrist is about to give out, but then she makes that _noise_ again and _yanks_ at my hair and her heels dig into my ass while she comes.

God, that's even hotter than the first time.

I let my fingers slip out of her and wipe them off on the side of my thigh, and my breath is slowing down a little bit, but when I pull her in to kiss her I'm still mostly just panting against her mouth.

But she's doing that too, and then she sits up and rests her head against my chest, and I run my fingers through her hair again. God, it's so soft, and I'm sure she can feel my heart pounding, since I'm still too amped up to do anything else right now.

Eventually, my body starts to chill out, and I can feel her breathing slow down, and when she pulls back she murmurs, "Guess we should head back soon, huh?"

I nod, and kiss her again before I step back, and then I realize I never took the condom off. Gross.

I toss it into the trash can in the corner, and pull our clothes off the counter.

It's kind of awkward while we get dressed and gather up everything we're taking back, but I make sure to slip the box of condoms into my backpack along with everything else I grabbed.

We leave the store, and before she hops onto her horse, I ask, "Are you okay to ride back? It's not gonna hurt?"

She snorts, and brings her leg over the saddle. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, there," but she's got a little smirk on her face so I know I'm in the clear.

I get up on my horse, not nearly as gracefully as she did, but we head back to the farm, and I wonder if maybe she's not so hard to read after all.


End file.
